The use of electronic devices in transactions has increased astronomically in relatively recent history. In particular, electronic point of sale (POS) terminals have been introduced in a variety of locations, such as grocery stores, gas stations and the like. Many of these POS terminals are self service, while others are terminals manned by store personnel. Although the POS terminals usually have a network connection that provides authorization for an electronic transaction, in some cases, the POS terminal is unable to obtain authorization. In such cases, authorization may be granted using personal information of the customer or by the employee. However, at present there is no way for a merchant to know in real-time how many offline transactions and/or time-out reversals are occurring, which may indicate an issue in software, network connectivity or fraud to be addressed immediately.
It would be therefore desirable to capture and alert for offline transaction statistics in real-time.